Beyond Measure
by Stevie Jazz
Summary: This wasn't her world. No, this was a world conjured in fiction. There is no possible, or logical, way for Millie, an average American girl, to be here in the world created by J.K. Rowling.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the concept or Harry Potter, or the characters of Harry Potter. I simply own my original characters and plotline.

This story is rated M for a reason. I shall not warn you any further.

After this chapter, all shall be in first person point of view, unless indicated otherwise. I do appreciate reviews!

I hope you enjoy!

Love,

Stevie

To all who viewed her, standing just before the scarlet Hogwarts Express, Millie had not changed from the year prior. Her platinum ringlets still grazed her jaw line, thick and soft in texture. Her delicate ski-slope nose and round indigo eyes were still perfectly set for her heart shaped face. Even her skin, alabaster in shade, had still not been tarnished by the sun's harsh rays.

Millie Jester, to the naked eye, appeared to be just as reserved and quietly inquisitive as ever. Her large eyes, as they so usually do, dashed across the train station, assessing each individual face. Her brow was furrowed, giving her a pensive expression.

Just beyond the surface, Millie's thoughts raced by too quickly for her to actually ponder them. She was confused. She was struck with disbelief. She wasn't sure what she to do.

This wasn't her world. No, this was a world conjured in fiction. There is no possible, or logical, way for Millie, an average American girl, to be here in the world created by J.K. Rowling.

_Harry Potter does not exist. Hogwarts does not exist. This is a dream. Nothing but a dream. When I wake up, I'll be back in my cozy be-_

"Millie," The voice that interrupted her thoughts belonged to a pretty Asian girl with long black hair and almond shaped eyes. As Millie analyzed her, she could see how this girl might be Cho Chang, assuming that this was truly happening. "You're going to board the train, are you not?" Her tone, though not alarming, was assertive and articulate in delivery. Though she could have easily portrayed Cho Chang in one of the eight films, Millie denied that possible identity for there was no group of giggling girls following her.

Unsure of what to do with this stranger, who oddly enough seems to know her, Millie simply nods, not trusting her vocal chords to speak. She grasped her vintage suitcase, and large bird cage, occupied by a small black owl whose cage revealed his name to be Lowell, and followed the girl. She wore robes with the Ravenclaw crest, from what Millie could recognize from Rowling's sketches, upon them.

Earlier, when Millie had been told to pack by a woman who claimed to be her elder sister, and also her guardian, she observed the same crest upon her own robes, that she too now wore.

"Let's sit here. All other compartments appear to be occupied." The raven haired girl proposed. Millie simply did as told, and placed her luggage above her seat, before sitting across from the girl. Her eyes dashed from place to place, attempting to find some evidence towards who the girl was.

Millie did not understand. If she truly were here, within the world of magic, how had she suddenly entered as though she had been here all along? How did Millie have a past here? How is she still herself, and yet not herself, here in this parallel universe?

**Alexandria Chang**, inscribed onto the girl's suitcase, revealed her identity.

_Ah, so she must be an aunt or cousin of Cho Chang.  
_  
Though, if this were the case, Millie felt even more confused than she had this morning.

"Here they are." A beautiful girl, with long dirty blonde hair, and obscenely light blue eyes spoke in a musical tone, stepping into the compartment. A boy, with wispy white hair that reached his shoulders followed her in. Neither had a suit case in tow, for they choose to only carry a small tassel each.

The two sat opposite one another, the girl choosing to seat herself next to Alexandria, and the boy taking his seat next to Millie. She observed the boy, noticing he was dressed in whimsical colors and contrasting patterns, only to be rivaled by the girl's clothing across from him, and had his pale nose buried into an odd book. The girl brought her legs to her chest, rocking periodically, before speaking aloud.

"Did you manage to get your wand repaired, Millie?"

Dazed by her question, Millie reached into her messenger bag, pulling what she earlier assumed to be her wand. The length was nearly 10 inches, from what Millie could tell. It was incredibly detailed, with ivy and vine details etched into the light brown-gray wood. She extended the wand to the blonde girl.

The blonde took the wand within her elegant hands. "It's nine and a half inches, correct?" Millie nodded in response. "With Hazel wood?" She nodded again. "And unicorn hair as the core, correct?" She nods in agreement, when she in fact, has no idea. "Xeno, what was your wands composition?"

_Xeno. As is Xenophilius Lovegood. And this girl, a bit airy, yet still with an intelligent nature, may in fact be Luna Lovegood's Mother. All right, Millie, this may help narrow down exactly what year you're in._

Though Millie was too consumed with her thoughts to listen for his reply, she caught him addressing her as Jillian.

Jillian nodded to his response, then looked ahead, obviously ending the conversation to explore the various thoughts dancing through her mind.

Millie followed suit, choosing to look out the small window, memorizing each landscape they passed. She assumed this thoughtless task would allow her constant thoughts and questions to momentarily pause, giving her head a period to relax.

The silence continued. For how long, Millie was not sure. But Millie chose not to concern herself with it. Always a worrier, she knew she could figure things out later. For now, she needed to calm down, and collect herself.

"Excuse me," A feminine voice, following the sound of the compartment door sliding open, broke through the four's established silence. "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon. I advise you, if you have not already, to change into your robes. That is all." Before she slipped away, Millie got a good look at her.

Her jaw dropped. The flaming, thick locks of hair, accompanied by a pair of bright emerald eyes could only belong to one person.

"Excuse us, we ought to go change." Cheery once again, Jillian ushered Xenophilius out of the compartment.

_Lily Potter, or well, Lily Evans. This means you're in the marauders time. But what year?_

"I will be back momentarily. I'll wish to use the loo before we arrive." Alexandria excused herself from the space.

Millie blindly nodded. Her eyes stared intently at her perfectly manicured nails. Not a single chip in the Ravenclaw blue, which rested on her nails, could be seen. Her fingers chose to fidget with the hem of her full pleated black skirt. She shifted in her seat, trying to pull the high-waist skirt so that it would cover more of her leg, to no avail.

A whistle was sounded throughout the train corridor. She knew it meant they had finally arrived at what she assumed was Hogwarts. She rose, still a bit unsteady in her Mary Jane styled heels, and grabbed her suitcase. She was unsure of whether or not to wait for Alexandria, but after assuming she might get lost on her own, chose to stand patiently and wait for the young girl.

Alexandria returned shortly thereafter and led Millie to the carriages. A nostalgic smile graced her lips as she truly knew what pulled the carriages, despite her lack in ability of seeing the creatures.

Yet again, Millie took in the sights around her as they followed the trail. The evergreen plant life contrasted that of the browning vegetation in her hometown of Florida.

Approaching the castle now, Millie's face held a look of wonderment and awe. The night sky, along with the crescent moon, exposed trillions of stars and illuminated both the grounds. The castle's architecture was a thing of beauty, as was the land it rested on.

When heading towards the castle, Millie decided she would enjoy her first night at Hogwarts. If this truly were a dream, she might as well make the most of it. Yet, if for some reason, this were truly happening, her problems could wait for the morning.


End file.
